Truth Secret
by EazyBill K
Summary: How is it feels when your boyfriend ask you to pretend you're dating other boy and he's dating other girl just to make sure he doesn't lose his contract that will rise him to fame? After all the secret they made, they have to create another secret? Olivia have been struggling with Leo's plan just to make sure he get what he wants. "Can I be greedy this time?" Real character name.
1. News On The Bed

_**Kickin' It belong to Disney XD**_

 _ **Idea belong to me**_

 _ **This is a fiction using Jack and Kim real life. Once again this is a FICTION.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Truth Secret" EazyBill.K**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Leo Howard and Olivia Holt**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**_

Olivia is not herself anymore. Days by days she keep filling it with her tears. How could Leo do this to her? Force her to tell everybody that she's dating Ray while the truth is she and Leo has been dating each other. After Kickin' It has been wrapped up, they do walk a separate way but they never lost contact to each other. They secretly dating and love each other. But a contract made by Leo and the production team. Change everything.

 ***One month earlier***

There's a knock on her changing room's door and without hesitate she open it. Give a warm hug to the person that knock on the door and a peck on the lips.

"I thought you wouldn't come today. You say there's gonna be a fan meeting for your new show. Miss this girlfriend of yours huh? Mr. Leo Richard Howard." She walks to the table side to prepare a warm coffee for him.

"I need to hurry and we need to talk." For the first time ever she heard him talk in a serious tone with a frown on his forehead. This show must affect him so much.

She sit next to him." I'm all ears." She said with a cheeky smile.

He sigh and hesitate for a while before open his mouth. "You know. I've signed this contract and that Zendaya gonna play a role as my girlfriend."

"Yeah. I know that. I heard that the director's son going to play as your best friend in this show right?" She just scratches her head while thinking why he looks so serious.

"And that too. So…. You know I love you right? And I would do anything to stay by your side."

"Okay you are scaring me now." She almost jump off from the couch before he pull her onto his laps and claim her lips. She refused but he holds her tight so she won't hit or slap him. But then she slowly follows his lead and play with his tongue.

It didn't took long before they already naked skin to skin while Leo eating her down there.

"Goshh.. Leo… D-Don't stop. I-it feels good.." Her moan somehow makes him eat her deeper and harder. Feels that she's wet enough, he prepare his dick right in front of her womanhood. Erotically pull his pride in and out of her.

Too young for this forbidden action for them isn't it? The first time they completely enter each other was on Leo's 18th birthday. Confessing love and it happens without they know it. He say it is the best birthday gift he ever had.

And know there's a lot of thing in his mind. While push and pull his manhood inside her, sometimes he stop for a while, look at her eyes and mumble sorry for no reason. And continue to do what he supposed to do. Sometimes he would stop and hide his face in her neck and hug her tight.

She know that there is definitely something wrong with him. So she hug him tight just to let him know that everything is alright while they're being together like this.

"Ahhnnnnnn…" . "Ughhhhh…"

The moan and groan marked that they complete satisfying each other. Panting for the air, she turn her head looking at her boy who already sitting at the corner of the bed.

She could hear him sigh. "Liv… We should break up.."

Her world collapse within a minute.

 ***P/S:NO! This is not a sad ending. And I hope it won't happen. Unless you guys could give me some reviews (PM me if you're too shy). A lot of review will make a quicker update. And yeah. I'M BACK!**


	2. The Plan

_**Kickin' It belong to Disney XD**_

 _ **Idea belong to me**_

 _ **This is a fiction using Jack and Kim real life. Once again this is a FICTION.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Truth Secret" EazyBill.K**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Leo Howard and Olivia Holt**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**_

Olivia just stared at him. But then, a tears rolling down from her eyes. She sit up and hold the blanket tighter.

"After all this years, all the troubles and secret that we've been through... You wanna leave me now?"

Leo just shut his eyes tight. He know what they've been through all this years. From jumping on her roof to avoid getting caught by paparazzi or that time when she have to hide under his jeep when their friends suddenly visiting him at the dojo.

He turn around and hug her. " I didn't have a choice. They want me to date Zendaya and make it looks real. Please. Understand. I really love you Liv. Beside, Ray said he likes you. He's the directors son and I don't want to lose this contract. I beg you. You already at the peak of fames Liv. Meanwhile I have to struggle to get this role."

She never thought he's desperate for a fame. Neither she didn't chase the fame, but it comes to her. But then she realize it, her boys have an enormous talent that he have to show it to the world. But seriously, the term break up never come to her mind.

She return his hug only to find out that he is crying. He didn't want the break up. So did she. Wiping his tears and kissing him gently. She smiled and let him go.

"Go chase your dream Leo. I wouldn't be in your way." Still with the smiles on her faces, she get up from the bed and dressed up. He's facing her back.

Admiring the back of the girl who caught million of hearts. He get up and hug her from behind. Kissing her shoulder up to her neck. " I don't think I'm doing the right thing. How can I let go the girl that everyone dying for? I'm not that stupid."

She turn around with frowning on her forehead. "What do you mean?"

"Backstreet."

"Huh?"

"We'll still dating. Still behind the world. Behind everything. But I will never let you go." He looks into her eyes. He have to claim what he suppose to have.

"Olivia... Can I be greedy this time?" He ask her. Not sure what the right word he should say.

She hug him. "Of course. This time. Be greedy as much as you want." He laugh and hug her back.

" By the way, the interview at my fan meeting will air live at tv in 10 minutes. Gotta go now babe." He kiss her ad pick up his cloth. She help him getting dressed and teased him a little.

"Make sure this guy didn't get into any pants or he will be buried under a tree." She grab his dick and squeeze it lightly.

His eyes almost pop out and he laugh nervously. "I'll take care of it. Didn't you have a shooting for music video today?"

She nodded ad getting dressed up too. "Yup. I wish you could make it up. I'll start shooting tonight." He nodded and get out of her dressing room sneakily. Afraid of getting caught.

She grab her watch which Leo give it to her on her birthday. She stared at it for a while and turn around to look at the door. "I must be one hell of a jealous girlfriend." She grab his hat which he left there before and a mask she always use to avoid people recognize her. Put them on and walk to her car. Drive to the fan meeting that Leo will be interviewed.

There's a crowd gather in front a big podium where Leo with other star and manager where having interview. She was standing in the crowd among people. Looks like a stalker but no one notice it. She could see that Leo is a bit nervous and Zendaya who sit next to him hold his hands and comfort him. She clench her fist.

The question and answer session run smoothly untill a question from a man startled her.

"I heard that you are dating Olivia Holt, your co star from Kickin' It. What would you respond about it since there are rumours that you are also dating Zendaya now?" Olivia wish she could jump at him and tore his mouth off from him.

Leo seem shock at first but the he quickly covers it with a chuckle. " olivia is a good friend of mine. The closest girl I ever approach. But we were bestfriend. And with Zendaya..." He looks at her and smile "I can wait to see what our relationship will be." He turn back to look at the crowd who gone wild with clapping and whistling now. He just laugh and scratch his head with Zendaya looking all shy.

But then he could see the back of a girl who wear a hat that looks the same as his slowly backing away from the crowd. His eyes turn wide. 'Olivia?' He was a bit unsure as more questio need to be answer from the crowd.

She get in her car. Sobbing and tearing apart. Her hand was shaking and all of sudden she felt cold. She need him now. To hug her and tell her all the thing he said was a lie.

 **P/S: Next chapter would be a songfic on Olivia who's gonna shoot a music video. Thanks for your review and PM. I really need it. Pleaseeeeeee**


End file.
